


Willowfall's Salvation (On Hold)

by Solivagance



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagance/pseuds/Solivagance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willowlight's mother hides a mysterious past, and it makes the warrior end up in a storm of trouble when Shadowclan comes and demands they join her, going as far as kidnapping her during the night. At first she thinks them as cruel hard cats, but after she gets to know the leader, her views begin to change. In her mind she's torn between the two clans, though in her heart she knows shes a pure Windclan cat. She attempts to return to her birth clan, but along the way a Riverclan cat end up getting murdered, and tensions in the clan rise, breaking the peak of a full scale war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Alliances

Windclan   
Leader:   
Yellowstar- Light gray tom with long feathered fur and bright yellow eyes.   
  
Deputy:   
Lostfang- Black tom with pale gray eyes and a missing right tooth.   
  
Medicine Cat:   
Lightbelly- Black tom with a brown chest and belly and white paws.   
  
Warriors:   
Plushwhisker- A cream colored tom with light dustings of gray and blue eyes.   
Blacknettle- A black and white she-cat with green eyes   
_Apprentice:_  Hazelpaw   
Leafstep- Calico with hazel eyes   
Stormcall- Large furry brown tom   
Grayslate- Plain gray tom   
Tangledfern- Tortoiseshell she-cat   
_Apprentice:_  Badgerpaw   
Songless- A mute black tom with flecks of gray   
_Apprentice:_  Hushpaw   
Redthorn- A red tabby she-cat with darker rings around her eyes   
  
Apprentices:   
Badgerpaw- Black and white she-cat   
Hazelpaw- Silvery blue tom   
Hushpaw- A small soft spoken light brown she-cat   
  
Queens:   
Mistpool- White and gray spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mother to Quickkit, and Silverkit)   
Littlewater- Silver tabby with icy blue eyes. (Mother to Echokit, Willowkit, and Mousekit)   
  
Elders:   
Redgorse- Red tabby she-cat with white paws   
Rabbitear- Gray tabby tom

* * *

  
Shadowclan   
Leader:   
Shadestar- Dark Gray tom with reddish brown eyes   
  
Deputy:   
Quiettruth- Silver tabby tom with a white underside   
  
Medicine Cat:   
Rushclaw- Calico she-cat   
_Apprentice:_  Minnowpaw   
  
Warriors:   
Icecry- White she-cat   
Amberfang- Dark ginger she-cat   
Pearlwing- Dark cream tom   
Krestlefire- Dark gray tom with bright amber eyes   
Smokefoot- Smokey gray she-cat   
Lionspring- Dark golden tabby tom   
  
Apprentices:   
Minnowpaw- Blueish gray tabby tom   
  
Queens:   
Pebbleflight- light gray she-cat with brown spots. (Mother to Shykit and Mintkit)   
  
Elders:   
Onerose- Dark red tabby she-cat

* * *

  
Thunderclan   
Leader:   
Graystar- Gray tabby tom   
  
Deputy:   
Fawnleap- Light brown she-cat with white spots   
  
Medicine Cat:   
Spottedpelt- Golden tabby with black spots   
  
Warriors:   
Cottenwing- White tom   
Spidergaze- Smokey gray tom   
_Apprentice:_  Redpaw   
Honeyshine- Plain golden she-cat   
Dawntooth- Ginger tabby she-cat   
Cedargaze- Grayish brown tom   
Hailheart- White tom with black paws and ear tips   
_Apprentice:_  Goldpaw   
Heavyshadow- Black tom with many scars   
Bluebreeze- Silvery blue she-cat   
  
Apprentices:   
Redpaw- Red tabby tom   
Goldpaw- Dark golden she-cat with white paws   
  
Queens:   
Twitchtail- small silver she-cat with black stripes   
  
Elders:   
Gorsemew- Ragged brown she-cat   
Firebliss- Flaming ginger she-cat

* * *

  
Riverclan  
Leader: Blizzardstar- White she-cat with pale blue eyes  
  
Deputy:  
Clearsong- Cream colored tabby tom  
  
Medicine Cat:  
Heavywind- Black tom with green eyes  
  
Warriors:  
Brambleberry-Dark gray tom with black stripes  
Wolfhaze- Slate gray tom  
 _Apprentice:_  Blazepaw  
Lilystreak- Creamy red she-cat  
Dreamheart- Dark tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes  
 _Apprentice:_  Wavepaw  
Spottedsun- She-cat with light brown fur  
 _Apprentice:_ Scarletpaw  
Ottershine- Brown and white tom  
Cloudcry- White tom with black spotting  
  
Apprentices:  
Blazepaw- Dark ginger tom  
Wavepaw- Silvery blue she-cat  
Scarletpaw- Dark reddish brown she-cat  
  
Elders:  
Duskwind- Spotted black and white tom 


	2. Prologue

Gray clouds rolled over the night sky, darkening over the stars with every passing moment. Streaks of white lightning cut through the dull color, long low rumbles following afterwards. Mistpool looked outside the nursery and shuddered, curling her tail around her newborn kits. The small light colored bundles shifted but neither woke and she let out a light purr at the comforting sight.   
  
Then there was a low moan that wasn’t from the rest of the storm and the queen looked over to the other queen sharing the den. "Littlewater?" she asked softly, peering through the dark at the queen.   
  
Pained icy blue eyes met pale blue ones before the silver queen spoke. "Could you get… Lightbelly… please?" her head bowed after the words, her sides contracting and another low moan of pain was heard.   
Mistpool wasn’t about to let the she-cat lay in pain though, and so she shifted to get up and waddle out of the nursery when a shadow crossed outside the nursery and she plopped back down.   
  
" Lostfang?" she questioned and the black tom poked his head in, gray eyes filled with concern.   
"I heard noises so I thought--"   
  
His words were cut off as Littlewater let out a now pained yowl. His gaze looked to her in surprise before he quickly backed out of the den, calling for Lightbelly. After a few heartbeats and mumbled curses the medicine cat showed up, his eyes still crusted with sleep. "You had to kit on the same day? Were you that jealous of not having your kits?"   
  
"Shut up." the silver tabby hissed, glaring at her brother. Her sides were heaving and rippling with pain and her claws dug into the moss of her nest, shredding it.   
  
The medicine cat rolled his eyes before pressing a paw against her stomach and laying out instructions to the queen for the next few hours.

* * *

"Echokit, Willowkit, and Mousekit." Littlewater said, her eyes shining as she told Plushfeather the name of their kits, pointing to each one with her tail. First the dark brown one, then the red brown tabby, and finally the light brown one. Her eyes then closed in content as she felt his purr when he leaned close.   
  
"Wonderful names." the tom said. "Wonderful names for our little warriors."   
  
Littlewater nodded, her head lowering down onto her paws with a small shudder. A gust of wind had leaked into the den and her sensitive skin took over notice to it. In his daze of happiness Plushwhisker wasn’t aware of the shudder and assumed his mate was just tired. He gave her an affectionate lick on the ear before padding out of the den with promises to check back in later.   
  
However when the cold and wind ceased the shudders continued, and soon with leafbare, greencough had afflicted Littlewater and Echokit. The other two kits along with Mistpool and her family moved to the Elders den to keep away from the sickness, they didn’t stay there long though as with another passing of the moon both the queen had passed onto starclan.

The vigil was silent, no murmurings of grief were exchanged with Plushwhisker. The scent of sadness and flowered death filled the air enough for words and the day passed, life returning to normal. The only change was that Mistpool had started to raise the extra two kits like her own.   
  
Moons passed, and it was the day before all the kits were to be turning into apprentices. Plushwhisker was pacing outside the camp, pondering the fate his kits were going to take when something caught his eye. It was a cat, not any cat though, a cat with stars in her pelt and a shimmer in her eyes.   
  
"Littlewater…?" the tom questioned, taking a step forward. As he did the starclan cat turned and started to pad off towards the lake beckoning for him to follow with a tail twitch. Stunned, the warrior obeyed and ran after her, questioning what they were doing.   
  
As soon he he reached the top of the rise he froze in horror. The sun had set, shedding the land in blood red light. Bodies upon bodies of fellow clanmates and strange cats littered the ground before him and he could still hear the sounds of battle as more cats screeched and left the world.   
  
A soft voice whispered next to him. "Under pressure of wind, the willow will break and crush all beneath it. But even shadows can help lift a spirit." Littlewater whispered before vanishing along with the bodies. It left Plushwhisker there, dazed and confused. Why had he been told this? Why not Lightbelly?   
  
He gave himself a bit of time to still his heart before heading slowly back to camp, his tail dragging. He pondered the message over and over as he entered the camp. Immediately his gaze was met with his kits as they played with their adopted sisters. His breath became a bit shaky as he laid his eyes on Willowkit. Starclan didn’t mean a horrible future for his daughter, did they?   
  
With a sigh he turned away from the kits before they noticed his starring and padded for the leaders den. The best he could do to ease his mind was tell Yellowstar what he’d seen. Certainly the leader would know what to do, wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for taking a look at my story! I tried to publish this before on fanfiction.net but it got really confusing, so I decided to scrap and rewrite it. This part is a bit short but I wanted to get the points across. Next chapter will be longer, promise!


End file.
